Killian's Christmas
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Killian Jones spends his first Christmas in Storybrooke with the Charming Family and his Swan. Humorous fluff.


Title: Killian's Christmas

Author: Fancat69

Description: Killian Jones spends his first Christmas in Storybrooke with the Charming Family and his Swan. Humorous fluff.

Rating: G/K

Disclaimer: This is just for fun, and in the spirit of the season! I'm just borrowing the characters.

Author's Note: Secret Santa gift written for the Once Upon a Secret Santa exchange in the Ouat fandom. I'm not mentioning the recipient's' name for their privacy. Merry Christmas! Set sometime after the current season. Emma and Hook are a couple. Neal is still a baby.

1674 Words in total.

Killian's Christmas

Emma walked down the streets of Storybrooke, her frozen hands happily clinging to a toasty mug of hot chocolate.

"I do not comprehend the significance of the brightly colored lights, Love," said her pirate.

She laughed. "It's Christmas."

He sighed. "Do you have any idea how many times I've heard those two words lately?" She chuckled. "Besides," he continued, "they hardly explain anything."

"Sure they do. It's Christmas, Killian, so everyone is getting in the spirit of the holiday. Wait, do you even know what Christmas is?"

"I do. Henry explained it to me. Even he uttered those two useless words after I inquired why he was hanging ridiculously large footwear over your parents' chimney."

Emma laughed loudly.

Killian went on. "Your lad informed me that Christmas was to celebrate the birth of a beloved man who lived long ago and promised everyone hope and salvation. He was a savior," he said. He looked to Emma and smirked. "Does that mean we will all be hanging lights for your special day as well, Swan?"

She chuckled as she blushed. "I've never been compared to that guy before. Please don't do it again. It's weird." She shuddered.

He smiled back at her. "I understand that 'guy' was a miracle worker," he said. "I believe the comparison stands, Swan. You did reform a dreaded pirate, among other feats of amazement, after all."

She grinned.

"Anyway, I continue to miss the connection of a savior's birth to oversized stockings, lugging dead trees into one's abode, stringing said abode with blinding lights, and dressing the grumpy dwarf in an unflattering red and white fur suit."

"Wait. What? Leroy is Santa Claus? How the heck did that happen?"

"Santa Claus? Who the bloody devil is that?"

Emma sighed as they reached her parents' place. "That's going to confuse you even more, maybe I should let Henry explain. It has to do with the ridiculous footwear on the chimney."

Killian shook his head. "This world keeps getting stranger and I'm from a world of magic, Love."

She laughed.

A while later, Emma held her baby brother up to the brightly decorated tree. Neal giggled and cooed at the twinkling lights. Meanwhile Mary-Margaret sat on the floor wrapping more presents. David sat on his knees and helped her, a bit unwillingly. "Do you have to tie every bow around my finger?"

"I want it to be perfect, honey."

Emma giggled. She looked past them to the sofa, where Henry was finishing his Santa explanation.

Hook stared at him. "You jest."

Henry chuckled. "I don't, Killian. That's the story."

The pirate shook his head. "This...Santa Claus...travels in a flying sleigh, pulled by tiny reindeer, one of which has a brightly shining nose and delivers gifts to all the children in this whole bloody world in one night?"

Henry solemnly nodded.

"He does this without the use of magic, because this, must I remind you, is the land without magic? Seriously?" He looked first at his girlfriend, then her parents, and finally back to her son. All of them nodded, looking truthful and serious.

Killian scoffed. "You are all perpetrating a prank upon me."

Emma laughed, handing her brother to Mary Margaret who had finally taken mercy on her husband and released him from finger duty.

David straightened up, rubbing his knees. He then laughed and patted Hook's shoulder. "We aren't. I admit though, it sounds ridiculous."

"And we're from a world of dragons, gorgons, and witches," agreed Mary-Margaret, smiling.

Hook shook his head. "You expect me to believe in this?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "It's mostly for little kids. Parents use it as a warning, 'behave or Santa won't bring you anything."

Killian smirked. "Ah, threats and extortion I do understand."

Emma shook her head and chuckled. "Of course you do."

"But only good children get gifts?" asked the pirate. "That's hardly fair."

"Right, you'd never get a thing," said Henry with a laugh.

"What I desire for Christmas," said Killian, "is not something I could ask a 'jolly old elf' for, nor would I." He looked to Emma and winked.

She blushed. "That's actually a relief, Killian."

David and Mary-Margaret laughed.

"Actually, I have everything I could ever want right here, Swan," he said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"Oh, guys don't do that there," said Mary-Margaret.

"Amen. Thanks, Grandma."

She laughed. "That's not what I meant, Henry."

Eventually Emma and Killian broke free. "Really, Mary-Margaret?" asked Emma. "We've been...together...for a while now..." she paused as Killian smirked at her. He loved it when she used the word together in reference to the two of them. She shook her head, trying to ignore the leering look he gave her. "We...kiss, occasionally, get over it."

Henry and David both snickered. "Occasionally?" asked David skeptically, rolling his eyes along with Henry.

Mary-Margaret laughed. "I'm aware of that, Emma, believe me."

"The whole town is aware of it," mumbled Henry.

"I don't...mind the kissing," said Mary-Margaret as Henry groaned. "I simply meant that you're in the wrong place." She pointed behind them.

Killian's brows furrowed as he followed her finger. He found himself staring at the ceiling where a sprig of green leaves with red berries was attached. "What is that?"

Emma sighed, shooting her mother a frown. "Mistletoe."

Mary-Margaret giggled. "You kiss under it."

"Stupid tradition," mumbled Emma.

"Oh, I do not think so, Swan. I never dismiss any command, tradition, proclamation or decree to catch a fair maiden's lips with mine."

She rolled her eyes but had to chuckle as he eagerly pulled her over to it and kissed her with renewed passion.

"Ugh. Grandma, did you have to hang that?"

"Really. I agree, Henry," said David. "Those two don't need an excuse." Henry shook his head in agreement.

Mary-Margaret laughed and carried Neal into the kitchen.

Finally Killian let Emma go. "You were saying?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Sh, mistletoe, we must comply." She pulled him to her and kissed him harder and longer.

"Let's uh...find something to do, Henry," said David, trying to ignore the pirate sucking on his daughter's face.

"Yeah. Um...what?"

David shook his head. "Your grandmother has wrapped all the presents in this house...and I think a few things that weren't presents too," he joked, nodding to the huge pile of gifts under the tree.

"Ha ha," responded his wife.

Killian finally let go of Emma. He shot a smirk towards the mistletoe. "Now this is a tradition I support."

Emma laughed. "Big surprise."

"Ooh! I know!" exclaimed Mary-Margaret excitedly. "Let's all go caroling!"

Killian looked blank, so Henry helped him out. "It means we go outside, walk around, stop at houses, then sing."

"Correction. We walk endlessly, intruding upon our neighbors as we harass them with off key, annoying renditions of tired old songs, forcing them to pretend to enjoy it."

"Emma!"

David laughed.

"Sorry, Mom. Bad foster care memories, I guess," said the blonde, blushing a bit. "It's not really...that bad."

"You do not sound convincing, Swan."

"Come on, it will be fun," chirped Mary-Margaret. "I will show you."

"Hook doesn't even know the words, Mom."

Mary-Margaret shook her head. "That is not a problem." She handed the baby to David. "Wrap him up good, Honey. I'll get the song sheets."

"Song sheets? Really?" asked Emma.

David just laughed. "Are you surprised, honey?" he asked his daughter as he put a large furry snowsuit around Neal.

Emma shook her head.

Killian walked over to Henry. "What is your take on this tradition, lad?"

"I've never done it, but...it doesn't sound that fun to me."

"Me either, lad. I think I agree with your mother."

Emma nodded. "You're overruled, Mary-Margaret. You're the only one who wants to do this."

Mary-Margaret smiled, coming back with several folders. She handed one to each of them. "Nope. It's three against one, and since we're the parents and grandparents, we win."

"Neal doesn't get a vote; he can't even sing!" cried Emma.

Mary-Margaret ignored her.

"Plus David doesn't want to do this, do you Dad?"

"He votes with me," said Mary-Margaret calmly, taking the marshmallow-looking Neal from him. "Come on!"

Emma shook her head as her mother headed out the door, David following obediently, chuckling. Henry sighed and followed too. Emma just stood there. "How the heck did we end up doing this?"

Killian laughed. "If it appeases the mother of the woman I love, then I'll do it." He kissed her on the cheek as he held her coat for her. "Plus...I have a breath-taking singing voice, Love."

She pulled the coat on as she laughed. "Of course, you do." She sighed. "I'm sorry. You must think we're insane."

He shook his head. "I am honored to be included."

She smiled adoringly at him and gave him a short but loving kiss. She stood there a moment, just looking at him. Then she said, "I love you."

His eyes grew wide. "You've never said those words."

"I know, but I do."

He smiled and kissed her with renewed passion. When they broke, he whispered, "I love you too, Swan, endlessly."

She rubbed her forehead against his. "I know."

He stared at her then smiled wider. "I believe you've given me the best present I could ask for."

She chuckled, her cheeks turning lightly pink. "If that's true, you're a cheap boyfriend, sweet and sensitive, but cheap."

He laughed. "I've had gold and jewels. I'm humbled to be blessed with a love this true."

She smiled. "Me too."

"Emma! Killian! Stop stalling!" cried her mother's voice.

They laughed.

"Shall we join the family, Love?"

Emma nodded. "Fine, but this counts as part of her present."

He looked at her. "Can you do that?"

Emma only smiled as she pulled him out the door.

The End


End file.
